


Do it for the cats, Jumin!

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Jihyun Week 2017 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending AU, Other, Reader has no assumed gender, Yoosung is a vet, everyone gets their happy ending, jaehee has her cafe, rika is alive and healthy, seven gets saeran, spoilers for seven's real name, you get jihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Day 3 of Jihyun week: Au/ShipYoosung needs help at the animal clinic.





	1. Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> a two parter for Jihyun week!

You could feel his eyes on you as you took a moment to bend down and smell the Gardenias that Ray had given you. You didn’t turn to look, focusing more on trying to remember what these flowers meant. Eventually you abandoned that train of thought and turned towards the man that you loved more than anything.

You two had just finished lunch at Jaehee’s cafe and were on your way home when Saeyoung called with something urgent to talk to you and Jihyun about. It turned out to be typical dorky Saeyoung, but luckily Ray was home and was available to entertain the two of you. He had just given you those flowers when he got a call on his phone from Yoosung and went into the other room to take it, leaving you alone with your husband.

You smiled at him, “I love you.” Sometimes you just felt that you had to say it. If you didn’t say it enough, you worried that he would never understand the depth of your feelings for him.

Fortunately for you, he understood you more than anyone, “I love you.” He responded simply.

You were about to reply when both of your phones went off simultaneously, letting you know that the chatroom was active. You made eye contact before making your way to Saeyoung’s couch, pushing empty cans and bags of chips off and curling up together to see what your loved ones were talking about. It seems that everyone was already here except for the two of you and Jumin. That’s strange, it didn’t feel too long ago that you were at Jaehee’s and she was working.

_MC enters the chatroom._

_V enters the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : T_T

 

 **MC** : What’s wrong, Yoosung?

 

 **Jaehee** : Hello, MC.

 

 **Zen** : Hiya MC

 

 **707:** Hewwo

 

 **Vanderwood** : Stop.

 

 **707:** And V’s here too!!!

 

 **V:** Hey. Why’s Yoosung upset?

 

 **Rika:** He has a bit of a problem.

 

 **MC:** What kind of a problem?

 

 **Yoosung** : No ones takign me serously

 

 **Zen:** Maybe if you didn’t have any typos ;;

 

 **Jaehee:** Zen’s right. If you weren’t too busy playing games and focused on explaining the situation, perhaps we’d be more inclined to listen to you.

 

 **Yoosung:** Im not playign gaems T_T

 

 **MC:** What are you doing?

 

 **Yoosung:** a cat walked over me.

 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

 

 **Jumin:** V, you’re here.

 

 **V:** You’re here too ^^

 

 **707:** I’m also here.

 

 **Unknown:** You can go away.

 

 **707:** T_T

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

Without moving, you shouted, “Saeyoung, get back in there!” Immediately followed by a goofy laugh.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

 **707:** I got yelled at :(

 

 **Vanderwood:** Good.

 

 **V:** Well… it’s more like you were yelled to

 

 **707** : I got yelled to :(

 

 **Unknown:** Good.

 

 **Yoosung:** Cna we get bakc to my problme

 

 **Zen:** What?

 

 **707:** Can we get back to his problem

 

 **Yoosung:** Thnaks

 

 **Zen:** Oh, right.

 

 **Rika:** So are the cats the problem?

 

 **Jumin:** Cats are never the problem.

 

 **Zen:** Cats are always the problem.

 

 **707:** I like kitty cats~

 

 **V:** So then what’s the problem?

 

 **Yoosung** : None of the volunteers showed up T_T

 

 **707:** T_T

 

 **Rika:** What sort of volunteers?

 

 **707:** Kitty volunteers

 

 **Vanderwood:** Stop.

 

 **707:** Yes ma’am T_T

 

 **Yoosung:** Valunteres for the sheltre

 

 **Zen:** What?

 

 **707:** Volunteers for the shelter.

 

 **Zen:** Of course.

 

 **707:** Kitty volunteers.

 

 **Unknown:** Stop.

 

 **Yoosung** : Im all aloen and the ctas wont litsen to me

 

 **Jumin:** Did you try asking nicely?

 

 **Zen:** That’s dumb

 

 **Zen:** Why would you ask a cat anything?

 

 **Zen:** Much less politely

 

 **Jumin:** It’s always good to have manners.

 

 **Jumin:** Even when you’re not speaking to a human.

 

 **V:** That’s true ^^

 

 **Yoosung:** You gyus i tride sayign plz btu it maed it woser

 

 **Zen:**?

 

 **707:** You guys, I tried saying please but it made it worse.

 

 **Yoosung:** tanhks

 

 **707:** <3

 

 **Jumin:** It was worth a shot.

 

 **Zen:** No it wasn’t.

 

 **Vanderwood:** Why don’t some of us go and help?

 

 **Rika:** That’s a good idea!

 

 **MC:** I agree, V and I aren’t doing anything important.

 

 **V:** Not as important as helping Yoosung.

 

 **Unknown:** If you’re going then I want to go with you.

 

 **MC:** You’re precious.

 

 **707:** The softest boy.

 

 **Unknown:** Shut up.

 

 **Zen:** I’d go but…

 

 **Jaehee:** Of course Zen’s allergy would prevent him from helping.

 

 **Yoosung:** He coudl hple whit dsog

 

 **Zen:** Seven?

 

 **707:** He could help with dogs.

 

 **V:** That’s not a bad idea.

 

 **Zen:** Well… if V wants me to

 

 **Zen:** I don’t have anything too important going on.

 

 **Zen:** But I’d need some help.

 

 **Zen:** Jaehee? You’re capable.

 

 **Jaehee:** Of course, I would love to but I-

 

 **Zen:** Please?

 

 **Jaehee:** I will close the cafe early.

 

 **Rika:** You’re too good for us, Jaehee. ^^

 

 **Jumin:** Well now that your problem is solved, I must get going.

 

 **Yoosung:** BTU MY PORBMELS NTO SLVODE

 

 **Jaehee:** Luciel?

 

 **707:** BUT MY PROBLEM’S NOT SOLVED.

 

 **Unknown:** Don’t capitalize it.

 

 **707:** I provide only the most excellent translation services.

 

 **Jumin:** What do you expect me to do about it? I’m very busy.

 

 **Yoosung:** HTE CTAS

 

 **707:** THE CATS.

 

 **Jumin** : The cats?

 

 **MC:** I can practically hear Zen sneezing.

 

 **V:** I hear it too.

 

 **Yoosung:** I ndee help whit eht ctas

 

 **707:** I need help with the cats.

 

 **Rika:** What sort of animals do you have?

 

 **Yoosung:** tacs dna sgod

 

 **707:** lololol

 

 **707:** How did you manage to spell that backwards?

 

 **Yoosung:** T_T

 

 **Yoosung:** Spto teasign adn transtale

 

 **707:** T_T

 

 **707:** Stop teasing and translate.

 

 **Yoosung:** NTO TAHT PRAT

 

 **707:** lololol

 

 **V:** What are the animals?

 

 **V:** Cats and dogs?

 

 **707:** :O

 

 **707:** V is as good a translator as I am!!!

 

 **MC:** Of course! V is good at everything!

 

 **Yoosung:** Ye

 

 **707:** Ye

 

 **Vanderwood:** Stop.

 

 **Unknown:** I’ll be back.

 

_Unknown has left the chatroom._

 

You hear footsteps echo down the hall towards Saeyoung’s room.

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

Footsteps and suddenly Ray is in the living with you with Saeyoung in tow. They sat on the floor in front of the couch, with Saeyoung in slapping reach of his brother. You attempted to make room for them, but they didn’t accept. You didn’t move back to your original position, liking this one much more. You’re much closer to Jihyun like this.

 

_Unknown has entered the chatroom._

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

 **707:** I’m back!!

 

 **Vanderwood:** Go away.

 

 **MC:** Don’t log out!

 

 **Jumin** : I’m very busy, so unless there’s something urgent.

 

 **Yoosung** : Cme hlp!

 

 **707:** Come help!

 

 **Jumin:** I would, but I don’t have time.

 

 **Yoosung:** DO IT FOR THE CATS, JUMIN!

 

 **707:** DO IT FOR THE CATS, JUMIN!

 

 **V:** Yes do it for the cats, Jumin ^^

 

 **Jumin:** …

 

 **Jumin:** Both cats and V need my help.

 

 **Jumin:** I’ll need to cancel all of today’s appointments. I’ll be at the shelter in half an hour.

 

_Jumin has left the chatroom._

 

 **Zen:** i’m glad you’re not his assistant anymore, Jaehee.

 

 **Jaehee:**  I was just thinking the same thing ;;

 

 **Rika:** I’m on my way Yoosung!

 

 **MC:** Rika, are you in the chatroom and driving at the same time?

 

 **Rika:** I’m only typing at stops. Don’t worry ^^

 

 **MC:** Please be careful…

 

 **Rika:** Well, I’ll stop if you’re worrying.

 

 **Rika:** I’m almost there! :)

 

_Rika has left the chatroom._

 

 **Jaehee:** I should probably go as well. I need to close the store and make sure everything is put away. I’ll be there in an hour.

 

 **MC:** Good luck Jaehee!

 

 **V:** Yes, good luck.

 

 **Jaehee:** :D

 

_Jaehee has left the chatroom._

 

 **Yoosung:** Zne hurry

 

 **Zen:** Yeah yeah I’m coming.

 

_Zen has left the chatroom._

 

 **Vanderwood:** I’m on my way too. Just tell me where you want me.

 

 **Yoosung:** Thakn you so much!

 

_Vanderwood has left the chatroom._

 

 **707:** Well, this was fun and all

 

 **707:** But I need to get back to work!

 

 **Yoosung:** ….what

 

 **707:** T_T

 

 **707:** So sry bby.

 

 **707:** Can’t come help.

 

 **Yoosung:** SEVEN NO HELP

 

 **Yoosung:** Ray help me!

 

 **Unknown:** …

 

 **707:** >>

 

 **Unknown:** Please.

 

 **707:**!!!!!

 

 **707:** My brother!

 

 **707:** My own flesh and blood!

 

 **707:** Needs my help!!

 

 **707:** How can I refuse!!!

 

 **Unknown:** Whatever. I’m gonna go get ready to go.

 

_Unknown has left the chatroom._

 

 **707:** Yoosung, my love!

 

 **Yoosung:** waht seven no

 

 **707:** SEVEN YES

 

 **707:** I’m on my way, my darling!!!!

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

 **Yoosung:** Rika’s here! She got the cat off of me :D

 

 **Yoosung:** I’m gonna start cleaning things up!

 

 **Yoosung:** See ya soon!

 

 **MC:** Good luck Yoosung!

 

 **V:** We’ll be there shortly.

 

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

 

_V has left the chatroom._

 

_You have left the chatroom._

  



	2. The Shelter

He’s a good driver. It’s one of the little things you notice about him, things that still baffle you. It’s not his driving skills that baffle you, it’s just that there’s so many little details about Jihyun that add up to the perfect person. For example, he’s a good driver. Perhaps he’s not as good as say… Luciel. However, you can say with certainty that he’s better than Jumin. 

He must have felt your eyes on him because without looking away from the road, he squeezed your hand before simply holding it. He also has soft hands. Not like he uses lotion or anything, but you can tell that he doesn’t do many strenuous activities. You watched as he brought your hand to his mouth and kissed your knuckles before releasing you and resuming his position with both hands on the wheel. You felt disappointed but at the same time you were grateful that he’s being responsible. 

The two of you arrive after everyone else. You had a feeling that Luciel was speeding because you guys left at about the same time and he was already with the cats. The two of you walk over to where Rika and Yoosung are deciding the best places to put everyone. 

The woman notices you first, “Oh good, you’re here!” She sounded genuinely happy to see the two of you. You unconsciously took Jihyun’s hand in your own. She continued without seeming to notice, “Jumin and Luciel are with the cats, Ray is with the kittens, Zen and Jaehee are with the dogs, and Vanderwood is helping with the paperwork.”

Jihyun gave her a polite smile, “So where do you want us?” 

She looked around and considered her options before deciding, “Will you go with the puppies? They need to play.” She pointed you two in the direction that you were supposed to go in and then returned her attention to her cousin, forgetting about you two completely. 

Hand in hand you made your way to your assigned spot, but not before checking in on every single member of the group. You passed by Jumin and Seven first, and once you made certain that no cats were being abused you moved on. You commented, “I’m constantly amazed at how he manages to do that.”

Your husband turned that brilliant smile on you and asked, “Which one? How Luciel is taking this seriously or how Jumin is managing it like a business?” 

You nod, “Yeah.” He laughed in response and the two of you went silent.

One of your favorite things about this man is how there was no need to fill silences with meaningless conversation. You were completely comfortable just being in his presence. He’s a very easy person. 

Next you reached Zen and Jaehee, and you found a similar situation occurring. Jaehee was doing phenomenal at both taking care of the dogs and making sure Zen knew that he was appreciated without coming off as strange. Meanwhile, Zen was taking selfies with the dogs and posting them online so they’d get some attention and someone would want one. You thought that was a brilliant idea, and your husband seemed to agree. You two didn’t bother interfering and instead continued on. 

Finally you went past Ray, and you couldn’t help yourself but to stop and admire how adorable he looked with three different kittens on him and two more trying to get his attention while he was grabbing another off the shelf. Perhaps you lingered too long, because Jihyun eventually grabbed you by the hand, gently of course, and pulled you along after him to visit the puppies. 

Naturally, as soon as you got there he convinced you to take a seat while he did everything that couldn’t technically be considered ‘fun’. For instance he filled the food and water for the puppies while you played with them. When that was finished he found one that was lagging behind the others and scooped the ridiculously fluffy creature into his arms, cooing softly to it. The one that he grabbed was golden with floppy ears and big paws. 

When he noticed you were watching him he smiled, “I read the charts. This little one is the runt of the litter, and she’s often sicker. She reminds me of Ray.” He paused and gazed down at her before continuing, “She doesn’t have a name yet. Her previous owner thought she was going to die, and they didn’t bother naming her before dumping her off here.” He looked genuinely sad, “I think I’m going to name her Lady Sae.” 

“Lady Sae.” You repeated.

He nodded, not taking his eyes from Lady Sae, “Yes… after Saeran.” He used Ray’s real name. He proceeded to coddle the poor baby while you played with the other, much more healthy, puppies. You made sure to keep an eye on him though, not because you were worried, but how much he cared for a much smaller life was endearing. It was something that you absolutely adored about the man.

Without even thinking you blurted, “I want one.” 

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at you, but you were suddenly distracted by the puppy eating your shoelace to elaborate. He didn’t press until your shoelace was safely tucked in your shoe and away from the puppy, and when he did it was to ask, “You want a puppy?”

You nodded, “Yes.” That seemed like the easy way out, but you could never hide anything from him. Careful not to have eye contact with him, you locked eyes with Lady Sae and amended, “Actually, no. I don’t need a puppy. I..uh..” You faltered and looked down at the little corgi puppy that laid down at your feet and picked back up, quieter this time, “I was actually referring to…” You mumbled the rest.

“Referring to what?” He pressed gently. 

“...a baby.” Once you said it, you didn’t feel that you could take it back. 

Fortunately, Jihyun was quick, “A baby?” He was at your side in an instance, “What brought this on?” 

His gentle fingers on your chin encouraged you to look up and into his beautiful mint eyes, watching you with so much adoration, and it motivated you to say, “Just now, as you coddled Lady Sae, I was thinking about how much you care and just…” You trailed off, searching for the right words, “How responsible you are and we’re currently in a position that we can support a baby and Ray needs a sibling,” You ended up adopting him. He’s your son now. Jihyun decided to play along and go with that one, “And I love you enough and you love me enough so I figured…” You trailed off.

His smile in response was almost intoxicating and he quickly placed a chaste kiss to your lips before saying, “I think that’s a wonderful idea.” 

You went through the rest of the day in a dreamlike haze, and Zen’s selfies ended up getting more than enough people interested in the dogs, which in turn brought attention to the shelter itself. 

You also adopted Lady Sae. Jihyun grew attached and you can’t say no to that man. You’re not a monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be posted tomorrow on the actual day!


End file.
